The approaches described in this section could be pursued but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Spectroscopy (or spectrography) refers to techniques that employ radiation in order to obtain data on the structure and properties of matter. Spectroscopy involves measuring and interpreting spectra that arise from the interaction of electromagnetic radiation (e.g., a form of energy propagated in the form of electromagnetic waves) with matter. Spectroscopy is concerned with the absorption, emission, or scattering of electromagnetic radiation by atoms or molecules.
Spectroscopy can include shining a beam of electromagnetic radiation onto a desired sample in order to observe how it responds to such stimulus. The response can be recorded as a function of radiation wavelength, and a plot of such responses can represent a spectrum. The energy of light (e.g., from low-energy radio waves to high-energy gamma-rays) can result in producing a spectrum.